This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The goal of the summer research internship program is to provide a meaningful research experience for PUI students that will stimulate their interest in pursuing careers in biomedical sciences. Faculty from Marshall University and West Virginia University will provide research projects and mentoring for students during the 9-week program. During the course of the program, supplemental activities including lectures and seminars on various topics related to biomedical research and careers in the biomedical sciences are presented to the students. They are encouraged to consider obtaining post-graduate training in the biomedical sciences following graduation. In the last week of the program, a summer research symposium will be held where students will present the results of the their project before their peers and WV-INBRE members and faculty members. Students will be encouraged to present their research at other meetings in West Virginia and throughout the country.